SOULS BURN WHEN HE IS WOKEN
by gohanisaboss
Summary: my first cross over , don't flame ,
1. Chapter 1

Hello , this is the next chapter/story too mistery boy , this should explain the last chapter (well maby)

SOULS BURN WHEN **HE** IS WOKEN

_« wisper »_

« speeche »

« SHOUTING »

_**'bond**_**'**

**viewers POV**

«hu my head» stated gohan in a low voice

**Gohan was strung up in a tree like a apple , he got down from the tree and looked around , remebering partly what append **

**FlashBack**

**there was an explotion gohan was thrown from the stage but not has far as bread **

**End FlashBack**

_'huu i gotta find videl and the others' _thought gohan walking towards the stage , his vison blured , he walked on , but then he frose has is vison adapted too the light

**the image in front of gohan :**

**body's , somme riped in half some mising limps .The rescue choper had crashed into the stage . Eraser , dead . Sharpner , dead . Bulma , dead. But then he realised .**

_'they've been dead at least 3 weeks , and somme of them have been shot … Ang on a moe , were's videl , i don't see her body so were is she?'_

**ELSEWERE Videls POV**

« comme on videl there's no hope it's been 3 YEARS and a half now » stated a brown haired girl

« Your wrong ! He's got too be alive ! » shouted videl

« will you too keep it down in there , we don't whont the shit for brains too hear us » stated a man with a beard , he was holding a rifle in his hands and a pistol in a holter type thing , that he must of made

(a/n if you haven't' gessed yet then your about too understand)

« fine jole , _ass hole » _wispered ellie

« I heared that » said jole from is sniping spote on the reinforced balcony

« _damed hearing _» wisperd ellie

« I heared that too » said jole

**GOHAN POV**

« ok let's sens out the others … what why can't I wha- ho- what?! Ok Stay calm lets try flying … ok that works , how about ki blasts … dame only as strong has a bullet , dosen't' even do any explosive damidge » has gohan talked too him self he started hearing a voice

_**'gohan pleas be ok , if only you could hear me i would tell you too come and get me at this house we fortified in the jungle , not too far from the heli crach , if only' **_videl finished in a dreamy voice

« IM COMMING VIDEL ! » shouted gohan

« dame we'll have too whait till night if we whant too go look for suplies the place is sworming with the shit for brains » said joel

« good , i can get some shut eye , i'll be upstairs if you need me » said videl

« So this gohan she talkes about he's an alien ? » said joel

« Yeah he's a sayen » said ellie

« well why belive in zombie's and not believe in alien » said joel

« well i don't buy I don't think he even exists » said ellie

« he probenly does » said jole

« Damn right i do » said gohan with his strained voice

**the picture in front of ellie and jole :**

**Gohan with is shirt torn of coverd in blood , a sword in one hand and a knif in the other **

_'dame he look's nothing like what videl said , he's not nerdy and slim , he's build like train' _thought ellie

« ho but were are my maners , my name is Son Gohan , pleasure meating you » said gohan

« gohan is that you » said videl has she huged him around his neck « I new you were still alive » said videl crying into his shoulder

End of firs- *auther get's punched * fine i'll keep wrighting

« how the fuc- » joel was cut short

« kiled them » said gohan

**LATER that day 1 hour till sun down **

**gohan had found a book with a title 'zombies'**

zombies

too anybody who reads this seek the firefly's

this is a description of the zombies I have incoutered

normal walker : rotting limps , you can only kill them permenently by shouting the brain , even if you chope of the head they will still move around so be cerfule

deadly walker : they have yellow skin , there is no way too kill them , the only way you can kill them is with a ki bullet to the back , from one of ms briefs guns

big dady walker : blue eyes , usely tall , one armore peircing bullet or a ki bullet to the head should do , if you don't have any then spray them with bullets

chiled walker : can be kill by every thing appart from fists

kid walker : a kid zombie , run's just a bit slower than a car but can run for a long amout of time

baby walker : red eye's slow , but don't get too close , if it touchise you you turn instently in too dust

dog walker : rare walker , it's a big dady walker with a dog atached too it's back

sayen walker : unkillabl , golden glowing hair , not even a ki bullet damages this thing , and it shoutes it's own ki bullets

the spirit walker : this his a normal walker with golden eye's but you can hear the persons cry for help so use hear mufs , it can make you deff

flash walker : explodes with a flash that will blind you for a wile , big dady walker with golden eyes

« hey joel look at this » said gohan

« shit there can be zombie version of you » said joel

« ellie are you ok »said videl

« my perents were killed by a walker with golden hair » said ellie

« wha- wha did he look like ? » asked gohan

« he- he- he had really long golend hair he just ripped of ther hea- » said ellie has gohan cut her of

« there's no need too keep talking , videl take ellie too the bed up stairs i whant too talke too you after » said gohan

the end, hope you injoyed

p.s sorry but this is not edited , so please , no flame


	2. First Incounter

Hi guys and girls sooo sorry for not updating lately I don't got an excuse well I do , one word , school,any way back too the story .

Now just so were clear the apocalypse happened 3 years ago and Gohan was in a comma I'll try and fix that in the other chapter and Videl has been with Joel for 2 years and a half Ellie has been with them for only a year , she is still however 's 21, Videl's 19 and a half ,Joel is 28 and three quarters

FIRST INCOUNTER

Ellie's POV

"Ellie wake up , wake up we gotta go , come on ."A male voice said , I didn't recognise it at first but then I remembered , it was Gohan.

"okay , okay dame it I'm up" I stated angrily , 'dame my head hurts' "What do you want Gohan ?"

"Joel told me too wake you up , were going too scavenge for some food." Gohan replied has I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes

"okay so where's Joel and Videl ?" I asked with my eye brow pointing too the sealing

"they've gone a head , now get ready to go" he stated

Joel's POV

"Come on move it old man" said Videl

"hey a little less of the old I'm only 28 (sorry if I'm wrong about that but that's how old he his in this fan-fiction)" I retorted , a small smirk found it's way too Videl's lips

"ho really , you sure you're not 50 ?" she said

I just grumbled and kept walking

Ellie's POV

"you ready yet ?" Gohan asked , he seemed a bit scared , I gesse he's still not used too being in a infection apocalypse (cause there not really zombies ones there dead there dead)

"yeah" I replied loading my semi automatic and putting it in my holster that Joel made me

"okay then lets go" said Gohan has he opened the reinforced door

I walked out and soar lots of dead infected on the ground , one was still alive and grabbed my leg , making me fall on my ass I yelped has Gohan turned around and shot the thing in the face with is shotgun .

Videl's POV

"okay start searching for any thing useful" ordered Joel

"okay"I said , it's not like I had a choice , we were in some kind of police building

after about half an hour we were writing down on a peace of paper what we found

Joel and Videl's list

+12 pistol bullets

+3 rifle bullets

+4 shotgun shells

+1 rifle

+20 automatic rifle bullets

+2 fire axe's

"okay I think were done here" stated Joel

"yeah but were do you think Gohan's at , he should be here by now ?" I asked

"I don't know maby he got caught up with some infected"replied Joel

"yeah but he's still week from being in a comma for THREE FUCKING YEARS" I shouted at him

"Okay chill out we'll go find him" said Joel

Gohan's POV

"_shit what do these fuckers want from us" _. We were hiding from a bunch of guys who ambushed us

"_there hunters , they kill too survive , they also don't keep kids or old people around"_ Ellie whispered in my ear

"Are they crazy the better way too survive is too , well ya know..."I whispered uncomfortably

all of a sudden I realised how close we were and started blushing at the contact 'I really got too keep my head clear if I want too survive' I thought , she then got even closer too me 'DAME IT'

some were else

"MOON"I shouted

"Look chill out piccolo" stated Krilling

"Green bean shut the hell up you'll attracted the fucking infected" stated Vegeta

"MOON" I shouted again

"listened green bean if your going to keep on I'll be forced too 'sedate' you" said Vegeta angrily

"...MOOOOOOOOO-" then it all went black

Gohan's POV

"well that's that" I stated killing the last hunter with my sword

"okay we best make inventory" stated Ellie

"hum , okay"

Ellie and Gohan's list

-1 shive

-3 gun bullets

-1 nailed plank

+5 gun bullets

+1 pistol

+7 shotgun shells

"okay lets get moving" I stated

Joel's POV

"I think that's them" I tolled her

she smiled at me and kept walking towards them

"Gohan that you ?" Videl shouted

"yeah , get down here" he shouted back , we were stood on top of what seemed like an industrial building

we got down there and gohan suggested we checked out the hospital and vets so me and Videl set of towards the vets , I wonder why Videl didn't go with Gohan , Ellie and Videl had a little moment when they looked at each other then nodded I wonder what it was all about

Gohan's POV

"So why didn't you go with Joel" I asked looking towards the hospital

"ho , you know Joel's a bit boring and any way its fun too have some one that can run faster than me" she said has she stated ruining a head "last one to the hospital's is a rotten tomato"

I cheated a bit , well I didn't run I flew too the hospital and waited about 10 minutes she came round the corner and starred at me has if I had two heads

"how . The . hell . Did . You . Do . That?!" she said between breaths

"ho you know" I said

"you cheated!" she said

"ho really how's that" I replied

A smirk formed on her lips and I didn't like it

"you flew"she said proudly

"what?" I said surprised that she knew

"you herd me, Videl told me all about it , that ki shit and all" she sad laughing at my face

"how did she know I never tolled her"I said

"Some women called Bulma told her"she said

I gave up and started searching the building

about 2 hours later we started taking inventory

Ellie and Gohan's list

-1 shive

-3 gun bullets

-1 nailed plank

+5 gun bullets

+1 pistol

+7 shotgun shells

+5 medkits

+12 rag

+7 bottles of alcohol

+5 nails

+4 clean surgical scissors

+3 dirty surgical scissors

+9 clean syringes

+2 bottles of penicillin

okay best start heading back too the house my back hurts from carrying all this shit around" stated Ellie

Joel's POV

okay time too make inventory

Joel and Videl's list

+12 pistol bullets

+3 rifle bullets

+4 shotgun shells

+1 rifle

+20 automatic rifle bullets

+2 fire axe's

+3 bottles of pain killer

+6 bottles of alcohol

+3 non-rotten sandwiches

+3 cans of food (not dog food)

+6 cans of coca-cola

+3 cans of bier

+2 clean syringes

+3 packets of potato chips

+3 clean surgical scissors

(there was a vending machine)

"okay we best head back too the house so stay close " I said

"Joel I'm no newbie at this" Videl said sneaking a head

Gohan's POV

"ha home sweet home" Ellie said sighing

"I'll just take a nape on the couch wake me when the others arrive"said Gohan has he lied down on the couch

2 hours later (it was about 2 in the morning)

I was woken up by Ellie

"hey Ellie" Joel said

"Hi Gohan" said videl

"what ever let's just see what we all got , then I can go back too sleep" I said not too happy , I had a bad back and a bad head

inventory

+14 pistol bullets

+3 rifle bullets

+11 shotgun shells

+1 rifle

+20 automatic rifle bullets

+2 fire axe's

+3 bottles of pain killer

+13 bottles of alcohol

+3 non-rotten sandwiches

+3 cans of food (not dog food)

+6 cans of coca-cola

+3 cans of bier

+11 clean syringes

+3 packets of potato chips

+7 clean surgical scissors

-1 shive

-1 nailed plank

+1 pistol

+5 med-kits

+12 rag

+5 nails

+3 dirty surgical scissors

+2 bottles of penicillin

"not bad , not bad at all" said Joel

"I'm going too bed"I said

"I think we all deserve a rest I'll" stay up and guard the place"said Joel

"no your not I've had plenty of rest you go too sleep"said Videl

right stopping here I'll Wright my next chapter if I get five reviews for this one . Bye !


End file.
